Items By Rarity
Here is a list of all items of Growtopia sorted by rarity in ascending order. Please feel free to help finish this list. Growtopia Items If you want to see rarity of all farming items, then click here Rarity 1 - Dirt, Martian Soil, Rock, Lava, Cave Background, Sand, Lava Cube, Deep Rock, Chemical G, Sandstone Wall, Candy Corn, Deep Sand, Ocean Rock, Boulder, Churro Block, Winter Gift, Magic Egg, Rollback Plaque, Rollback Plaque II Rarity 2 - Door, Sign, Grass, Wood Block, Glass Pane Rarity 3 - Wheat, Terracotta Pot, Super Crate Box, Happy Joy Plaque, Cargo Shorts, Crappy Sign, Mushroom, Amber Glass Rarity 4 - Mud Glob, Brown Block, Wooden Platform, Red Block, Grey Block, Black Block, Tan Shirt Rarity 5 -Evil Bricks Rarity 6 - Yellow Block, White Block, Window, Poppy Rarity 7 - Toilet, Pastel Aqua Block, Barn Block, Flowery Wallpaper, Tuxedo Rarity 8 -Death Spikes, X-Ray Specs, Dungeon Door, Blonde Bombshell, Bunny Mask, Red Wood Wall, Long Brown Hair, Pencil, Burglar Mask Rarity 9 - Sheet Music: Blank, Bush Rarity 10 - Comet Dust, Chemical R, House Entrance, Cyclopean Visor Rarity 11 - Window Curtains, Tenement Building, Asbestos Boots, Green Skirt Rarity 12 - Water Bucket, Blueberry, Western Building, Pigtail Rarity 13 - Tiger Block, Sheet Music: Drums ,Twisted Spikes Rarity 14 - Sheet Music: Piano Note, Bubble Wrap, Western Banner, Briefcase Rarity 15 - Sheet Music: Flat Piano, Tangram Blocks, Blue Block, Olde Timey Radio, Secret Passage, Lattice Background, Creepy Wallpaper, Chemical Y Rarity 16 - Portcullis, Just One Boxing Glove, Wicker Basket Rarity 17 - Pickaxe, Ancient Stone Gate, Screen Door Rarity 18 - Blue Star Wallpaper, Das Red Balloon Rarity 19 - Purple Block, For Sale Sign Rarity 20 - Outie Block Rarity 21 - Gem Sign Rarity 22 - Race Start Flag Rarity 23 - Rubber Ducky Rarity 24 - Sugar Cane, Purple Thong, Table Lamp, Secret Of Growtopia Rarity 25 - Chemical B, Sheet Music: Flat Bass Rarity 26 - Rarity 27 - Rarity 28 - Rarity 29 - Amphora, Peg Leg Rarity 30 - Note Block, Ice, Shop Sign, Cobweb Rarity 31 - Potted Daisy, Antidote, Face Bandana Rarity 32 - Sheet Music: Sharp Bass Rarity 33 - Card Block, Race End Flag Rarity 34 - Rarity 35 - Steel Block Rarity 36 - Winter Scarf, Purple Mohawk Rarity 37 - Rarity 38 - Music Box Rarity 39 - Rarity 40 - Fishbowl, Vamp Vest Rarity 41 - Venus Guytrap, Hanging Guytrap, Couch, Gold Block Rarity 42 - Blackrock Wall ,Checkpoint, Theater Seat, Black Wallpaper, Grey Wallpaper, Red Wallpaper, Brown Wallpaper Rarity 43 - Aqua Wallpaper, Green Wallpaper Rarity 44 - Seagull, Yellow Wallpaper, White Wallpaper, Ninja Mask Rarity 45 - Rarity 46 - Toxic Waste Barrel, Fireplace Rarity 47 - Air Robinsons, Orange Wallpaper Rarity 48 - Wetsuit Pants Rarity 49 - Glowy Block, Flower Checkpoint Rarity 50 - Antimatter dust, Happy Unicorn Block, Chemical P, Devilfruit Rarity 51 - Rarity 52 - Rarity 53 - Pinball Bumper, Theater Curtain, Pirate Hat, Blue Wallpaper Rarity 54 - Mega Rock Speaker, Fire Hydrant Rarity 55 -Treasure Chest Rarity 56 -Giant Clam, Fairy Slippers Rarity 57 - Dragon Gate, Purple Wallpaper Rarity 58 - Golden Sword Rarity 59 - Ninja Tights Rarity 60 - Rarity 61 - Shockinator, Wetsuit Top Rarity 62 - Rarity 63 - Rarity 64 - Director's Chair Rarity 65 - Robot Wants Dubstep, Wizard Hat Rarity 66 - Rarity 67 - Rarity 68 - Eyepatch Rarity 69 - GrowBeats Headphones Rarity 70 - Skull Mask, Hockey Mask Rarity 71 - Roshambo Block, Movie Screen, Flatscreen TV Rarity 72 - Rockin' Headband, Blue Mailbox Rarity 73 - Rarity 74 - Rainbow Wig Rarity 75 - Microwave, Diving Bell Rarity 76 - Rarity 77 - Password Door Rarity 78 - Orange Portal Rarity 79 - Rarity 80 - Flapper Dress, Vampire Fangs, Phone Booth Rarity 81 - Rarity 82 - Science Station Rarity 83 - Surgical Tools, Fedora Rarity 84 - Blue Portal Rarity 85 - Rocket Pack, Snowmobile Rarity 86 - Rarity 87 - Rarity 88 - Rarity 89 - Buffalo Rarity 90 - Mystery Chemical Rarity 91 - Scoreboard, Coffee Maker Rarity 92 - Movie Camera Rarity 93 - Rarity 94 - Rarity 95- Crimson Eagle Wings Rarity 96 - Ripper Wings Rarity 97- Rarity 98 - Rocket Thruster, Cow Cube Rarity 99 - Laboratory Rarity 100 - Crystal Block, Red Crystal, Blue Crystal, Green Crystal, White Crystal, Black Crystal, Legen Seed, Dary Seed, Black Crystal Dragon, Rarity 101 - Forcefield , Vampire Cape Rarity 116 - Fuel Pack, Ecto Pack Rarity 123 - Ruby Block Rarity 126 - Green Growsaber, Blue Growsaber, Red Growsaber, Black Growsaber, Double Growsaber, Flamesaber. Rarity 135 - Emerald Block Rarity 128 - Ice Cube Rarity 141 - Diamond Ring Rarity 146 - Frozen DNA Fragment A Rarity 162 - Yeonnalligi Rarity 165 - Emerald Necklace Rarity 217 - Frozen DNA Fragment B Rarity 258 - Rainbow Wings Rarity 363 - Mini Mammoth Leash Carnival Items with no rarity- Red Pennant, Green Pennant, Yellow Pennant, Blue Pennant, Golden Ticket, Carnival Block, Carnival Wallpaper, Carnival Pipe, Carnival Platform, Carnival Awning, Carnival Sign, Funhouse Mirror, Lion Block, Elephant Block, Ringmaster Suit, Ringmaster Hat, Tiny Tank, Lion Taming Whip, Blazing Electro Wings, Calliope, Diamond Wings, Orbs of Elixir, Diamond Rocket Shoes, Diamond Diaper, Edvoid's Fire-Nado. Valentine's Items with no rarity - Heartstone Block, Candy Heart, Perfume, Valensign, Valentine, Diaper, Ruby Necklace, Heartbow, Teeny Angel Wings, Angel Wings, Golden Heart Crystal, Love Bug, Heartbreaker Hammer, Golden Diaper, Golden Angel Wings, Golden Heartbow, Golden Diamond Necklace, Golden Air Robinsons, Golden Teeny Angel Wings, Golden Love Bug, Heavenly Scythe. St. Patrick's Week Items with no rarity - Orange Beard, Leprechaun Hat, Green Pants, Leprechaun Suit, Leprechaun Shoes, Green Beer, Lucky Clover, Blarney Pebble, Celtic Block, Pet Leprechaun, Green Bowtie, Green Pageboy, Green Glasses, Slimy Green Hair, Corncob Pipe, Lucky Horseshoe, Kilt, Actual Leprechaun Hat, Super Cape - Emerald, Sports Irish Horse, Emerald Lock. Party Items with no rarity - Skyrocket, Party Hat, Party Glasses, Party Horn, Party Vest, Party Pants, Party Socks, Party Confetti, Party Block, Party Tunes, Party-In-A-Box, Weather Machine - Party, Party Boom Box. Summer Fest Items with no rarity - Men's Swimsuit, Swim Fins, Women's Swimsuit, Beach Umbrella, Summer Surprise, Hula Bobblehead, Fireworks, Beach Blast, Barbecue Grill, Water Wings, Squirt Gun, Phoenix Wings, Super Fireworks, Sea Monster Floatie, Sand Castle, Summer Kite. Non-Holiday Weather Machines with no rarity - Weather Machine - Sunny, Weather Machine - Night, Weather Machine - Rainy, Weather Machine - Arid, Weather Machine - Nothingness, Weather Machine - Warp Speed. Non-Holiday Blasts with no rarity - Desert Blast, Mars Blast, Thermonuclear Blast, Undersea Blast Harvest Festival Items with no rarity - Prosperity Mooncake, Harmony Mooncake, Longevity Mooncake, Peace Mooncake, Balance Mooncake, Songpyeon, Sky Lantern, Hand Scythe, Ultra Grow Spray, Harvest Moon Blast, Autumn Bomb, Sunflower Checkpoint, Scarecrow, Chinese Lantern, Moon Block, Gat, Moon Mask, Purple Hanbok Pants, Purple Hanbok Top, Yellow Hanbok Pants, Yellow Hanbok Top, Green Hanbok Pants, Green Hanbok Top, Chinese Dragon Tail, Chinese Dragon Body, Chinese Dragon Head, Harvester, Diamond Flashaxe, Autumn Wings, Zeus' Lightning Bolt. Unicorn Items with no rarity - Awkward Friendly Unicorn, Very Bad Unicorn, Horse Mask, Unicorn Jumper, Unicorn Horn. Moderator Items (no rarity) - Fire Wand, Freeze Wand, Curse Wand, Duct Tape. Locks with no rarity - Small Lock, Big Lock, Huge Lock, World Lock, Diamond Lock. Trophies and Awards with no rarity - Ultra Trophy 3000, Growie Award, Mint Julep. Awesome Items (section from the store) with no rarity - Turtle Hat, Tiny Horsie, Pleiadian Star Ship, Dragon Hand, Little Red Corvette, Stick Horse, Ambulance, Riding Raptor, Mid-Pacific Owl, Unicorn Garland, Starboard, Growley Motorcycle, Geiger Counter. Retired items of Growtopia Retired items of Growtopia sorted by their rarity. Category:Items